


Kaleidoscope Eyes

by monsteramongmen



Series: ¡Venganza! [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Child Abuse, Mormonism, Physical Abuse, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsteramongmen/pseuds/monsteramongmen
Summary: Brendon isn't perfect.





	

Brendon was led to believe that his family loved him. He had grown up thinking that his family would love him for him no matter what. This was obviously not true. 

Brendon knew there was something ‘wrong’ with him. No kids dared to talk to him. Maybe it was the hand prints that had seared themselves onto the table during lunchtime at school. Maybe it was the random blazes that followed him with every step he took. Maybe it was the pain and destruction that lay in his wake everywhere he went. He was a freak.

He learned from a young age that summoning fire out of thin air wasn’t normal. So, he hid what powers he had and did his best to behave normally. Every time he felt like his power was to bubble over, he’d run to the bathroom and thrust his hands into any source of water he could find at the time. It felt like the pain of a thousand deaths. The fire of his soul did no harm to his body, but if the fire was engulfed in water- if felt as if something was searing his life force. Taking a flaming sword to the very depths of his humanity and slashing it as hard, and as painfully as they could.

His parents did find out. He thought he had been careful enough, but one day during a service he was not allowed to leave. He managed not to let the flame loose until the family was piled inside of their old Chevy Tahoe. Sparks prickled at Brendon’s fingers, begging to be released. Blinding white heat left him with no sight as his body re for a brief moment.His sibling screamed in terror and quickly scrambled away from him, not wanting to spark up in a blaze of glory like their youngest brother had. His parents were absolutely outraged. They accused him of joining a cult, and summoning a demon to possess him. Brendon of course, had in no way altered his mind or form. He didn’t know what they were saying, for he was only 6 years old.

He just wanted his parents to understand what he was going through. Behind his mocha eyes that held kaleidoscope visions of flames that danced every time he blinked, no one knew what he went through.

But they didn’t. They decided that beating the ‘demons’ out of him, was the best idea. He was 7 when the beatings got to their worse.

“It’s for your own good.” Bounced around in his skull, fists and belts tasting every inch of his skin. Regal purples adorned his pale flesh, but he wasn’t perfect. They faded into disgusting yellows and blacks, making him look undead and not beautiful.

He cried. He sobbed silent tears in his beaten meat-suit for no one but the four walls of the dark closet to hear. It was lonely and covered in scratches in count of everyday he was locked up and beaten like a caged animal. He would crawl the farthest back he could, hoping that someone would save him from the fate he stared down. He didn’t cry because he was hurt. He didn’t cry because the beatings left marks that gave him an unsightly appearance. 

He cried because his innocence died, alone, in the back of the closet.


End file.
